Many users experience slower-than-expected performance when using computing devices. In particular, many new computers and devices are often perceived as only marginally faster than their predecessors because response time of the system to user input may remain similar to older systems. Similarly, common applications may be perceived to take about the same amount of time to start or to complete.
For example, clicking on a button in a user interface or starting a new command often tends to result in a largely constant response time from system to system. This performance may appear to be almost independent from the real performance and capabilities of the underlying system. While use of solid state drives and smarter caching mechanisms may help in some circumstances, they have not solved this issue.